deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Hellboy (Comics)
Hellboy is a monster hunter who was formerly employed by the BPRD, and is also a half-demon who was summoned by Grigori Rasputin to earth with the aid of the Third Reich. He was found as a child by Trevor Bruttenholm, who was investigating the Nazi ritual on behalf of the Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense, alongside several other agents including the Torch of Liberty, who was a costumed WW2-era superhero. The agents took a liking to him, and was raised in secert under the U.S. government, trained to be a paranormal investigator. Due to his superhuman capabilities, and custom-crafted arsenal, his portfolio became one of the best and largest among investigators, becoming an expert in tackling possessions, exorsisms, monsters, and even lesser demons. He would also go on to aid war efforts from time to time, usually when monsters who were employed by the Axis powers. After a mission regarding a Nazi scientist who was possesed by an offspring of the cosmic entity Ogdru-Jahad, Hellboy turned in his resignation papers, realizing that under the agency he might have been given instructions to kill fellow agents such as Roger Sapien, should they become dangerous as they were while solving that specific case. After this fact, Hellboy became an off and on monster hunter for decades to come, working under his own code and stopping supernatural threats, while also attempting to solve the mystery of his own origin and purpose. Battle vs. John Constantine (by Manofgod) Hellboy has finished his current mission in London, and he bought the excaliber as a souvenir. But before he can get out of the country, bad English weather has delayed his flight back to the States. Even though with the constant nagging of Tom Manning, Hellboy ventures into the cold London atmosphere, walking inside a big London pub. "Give me the strongest ya got, and make it snappy," Hellboy ordered the bartender. His appearane has created some intrigue with the locals in the pub, but it eventually disappeared after a while. "Bloody tourist, do yanks like you all have bloody manners, or were you specially raised in a knicker factory somewhere in the shitty mojave," someone beside him sitting said. The man's name was John Constantine, known also known as the Hellblazer. "F*** you and f**** your accent," replied Hellboy. John, after hearing this, took a gulp from his mug. He lights up a silk cut cigar and stood up. Grabing his seat, he smashes it behind Hellboy's back, smashing it to bits. Hellboy, unfazed, tried to get a look of who did it, but didn't have the chance as a second swipe from the remaining bits of the chair was thrown by Constantine, knocking him to his back. Hellboy picked himself up, quenching his fist he said," Is this what you Brits called hospitality? If you want a fight, be careful, i'm someone people like to call as unique." Hellboy said while showing his rock-solid face. "Oh don't bloody worry ya bugger. I've fought your kind me whole life!" Constantine said before blasting Hellboy to the walls with a spell. The pub locals runs away outside of the battle. Seeing his opponent is a mage, Hellboy runs towards a cover behind athe walls of the lavatory. He lits one of his big bulky cigar and loads up the Samaritan. He is in one hell of a fight. After seeing his opponent still in the open, Hellboy shoots his revolver but misses. Constantine flips a table as cover when he saw this. He loads up the holy shotgun and lets out a shot. A continues barrage of bullets were shot from both sides, with the two not giving up. Buckshots never hurted Hellboy before, so he charges into John thinking he won't be hurt. Constantine lets out a shot, and it pierces through Hellboy. Shocked that he was wounded seriously, Hellboy runs back to his cover. The wound hurted like hell, and Hellboy retaliated by throwng a grenade from his belt. The grenade was thrown, seeing this John soccer kicks it to the windows. It exploded outside but the force sends a thick cloud of dust that covers. Hellboy came in and aims his revolver, but John swiped it off with a rifle butt. Hellboy retaliates by punching the shotgun away from Constantine, and Constantine turns back and punches Hellboy. He tries to outpunch Hellboy, but the red devil proves too strong and laughs at his attempts. Hellboy ends it by throwing a punch from his rock fist. John blocks it but the force throws him and slams his back of the wall. Hellboy walks towards the down Constantine, "Heh, you weren't that tough," he said while huffing his cigar. "Don't count on it ya wanker," John said. He shows Hellboy a grenade pin, which he got while throwing the punches on Hellboy. Seeing this, Hellboy panickly unbuckles his belt and throws it outside. Creating a more powerful explosion that blew half of the pub. Hellboy picks himself up, but was too late as he sees John aiming his Ace of Winchesters at him. "So Mr. Bukingham Palace, you're gonna kill me here in cold blood?" Hellboy said trying to be cool. John puts his cigar away. "People tend to underestimate themselves. They don't know how powerful they actually can become. Years of evolution, and we ourselves actually de-evolutionize through the years. People think we are weak, that we need ugly bastards like you to protect ourselves. Its true that we are weak, but it doesn't mean that we can't change. But with the likes of you, how in hell are we going to attain that. The fact is, is that we don't need you arseholes to protect us. We don't need superheroes, demns or idiots to tell us what we do. None of you are special. Nobody is superior than another. It doesn't mean that you have powers doesn't mean that you're unique." John said before letting out a shot that hit Hellboy in the chest. Hellboy slumps over on the floor. John looks over and checks the fallen opponent's pulse. He sees that the red monkey is still alive. John had given his message. And he sits hs body on the unconscious Red devil and continues puffing smokes. Winner: John Constantine Expert's Opinions Hellboy was physically powerful, but John Constantine's weapons ultimately puts out this advantage. John is simply more magically adept, and has a wider range of powers. His experience in fighting demons combined with superior X-fators also help. In a abttle between a demon vs a demon slayer, the demon slayer won. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Rematch vs. John Constantine (by Bulls12345) Somewhere in the English countryside. Three witches dance around a boiling pot of refuse. Chanting the great Nimue to give them the vision of what the world is after the Dragon destroys it. They fail miserably, and again dances to see contact with Lady Nimue again. Occupied with their dancing, they didn't notice a blonde man walking towards them from the darkness. His eyes mad with fury, tan trechcoat covering, and a silk cut wrapped in his index. He was John Constantine, and he was there on business. "You bloody hags never learn do ya?" John said. The witches were started of Constantine's appearance. They stopped their dancing and back off. "The Constantine...the Laughing Magician!" They hissed. "Save your biscuits you tossers! You think I didn't know what you bitches were doing?! You think you can just give a stupid sword to some demon and proclaim him the bloody King of England!?" John scolded with anger. "Constantine! Oh Constantine and your dirty malicious mind! We did this for England! That it may rise up again as they did before," John Constantine, kicks the large pot over, and the boiling water was splashed unto one of the witches. She yelled in anguish as her skin is burned and swells. "Idiots! The only ones supposed to succeed Arthur are Rich the Punk and Timothy Hunter. They and nothing else. You gave the bloody excalibur to a stranger! A bloody strager! Youkight as well proclaimed Kanye West or some bum in he streets as the King." The three witches retracts back to the darkness. They hissed at Constantine with despise. "England must rise. England was once powerful. We had the world. We had an empire. We built the greatest marvels the world ever seen. Every Englisman was royal, special. But now...now we are just peasants licking the arse of America!" Constantine smokes a heap of smoke, with a serious face and unbreakable stare he said, "Frankly you dumbfucks don't know anything of how this world works nowadays. Shit isn't achieved by cheating, its by sweat and fucking luck. England can stand in its own feet. Let the other countries be what they are." John said as he puts out his ciggie. He walks behind looking over the dark forest, seeming to be in deep thinking and charades. He looks over to the witches, visibly scared of him. "We can't let shit happens. You harlots have no idea of what you may unleash in the world. Seriouly I try to tell myself it ain't my problem. But how can it be when it is there in fron of you flipping you off." Then suddenly a rustle came in from the forest. Leaves fell down and branches break. Suddenly, a corpse in armor walked towards them. Armed with a claymore it approaches. The withces, seeing this, were terrified of it. They attempt to run, but is blocked by the trees behind them. They have no escape. "Y-You! Please. Mercy on thee please!" They screamed as an approaching demise await. "Bloooooooooooood!" the armored corpse said as he unseam one witch in the abdomen, releasing her guts to the grass, before beheading her with a slash. One tries to run but is grabbed in the hair, where she is mercilessly butchered and chopped to 50 pieces of flesh. The last one fell on her knees, begging to any gods that may hear, and utters pleas to Lady Nimue, before the corpse raises its claymore and slashes on her forhead, and digs deeper and deeper to the torso until the witch was in two. "Vengeance! Veangeance is miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine!" the corpse yelled raising his sword. John Constantine just watches the horror, unfazed and comfortable. "Ehehe. So it felt good eh? I don't blame you. Must be hard for you that Attila be the one to have killed you," Constantine said while pointing his finger inbetween his eyes. The corpse looked at him, and limbers away. With his job done, John Constantine walks away from the carnage. Nobody messes with his town. Not even mad hundred years old hags like them. Then as he walked, a gush of wind striked his head. He turns, and sees the Phantom Stranger, with eyes glowing and body floating, looking at him with a blank face. "The bloody hell ya doing?" "Constantine...we need to talk," the Stranger said. "Bugger off!" Constantine said with annoyance. "It is a matter of great importance" "I said piss off!" "The whole world is in danger," "What do I care? I'm no in the bloody mood. Go to Map, he's the 'London' guardian. Or Hunter, or the rest of the Trenchcoat Brigade. Or what about the fucking Justice League. They can clean your closet. But not me so piss off!" The Phantom grabs his shoulder with a serious look. "Listen, this event...this event has the attention of what you seek." John couldn't believe his ears. He suddenly got interested to what the Stanger said. "Excalibur? Where is it." The Stranger grins. He knew just how Constantine plays out. "Typical John Constantine. You never act if you never benifit. Listen Constantine. Armageddon has arisen. The dragon Ogdru Jahad has awoken inside of Nimue's body. But he's not the problem. The one whom you seek will fight Jahad, but he will perish. We must not let him perish Constantine..." John Constantine looks at the Stranger. Doubt was still in his eyes but he had that feeling that maybe something horrible really is going to happen. He grabs his box of silk cut, grabs a cigarrette, puts it in his mouth, fixes his coat and lights it up. "I don't know what you're pulling Judas nor do I know anyone paying you silver to do this. But I smell something you screw me about. I will get you." "Now. You will stop him from reaching the Dragon, while I will try to stop the dragon myself. We must let him live as the fate of the world balance to the prevention of the unthinkable." "Well then now. Seems I'll be doing me bloody part, can you now please fuck off?" Constantine said with sarcasm. The Stranger nods, and his body dissappears into nothingness. John Constantine walks away, now ready to save the whole fucking world. Its those things that was against his rules. But he think of it deeply and came to mind. When the world goes, John Constantine goes. Not far "Hrmm," Hellboy said as he stares at the barrel of his samaritan. He opens he cylinder and rotates it, before clocking the hammer and puts t back. He stood up and puts on his coat. Walking towards a bed, he kisses his beloved Alice in the forehead as he heads out, carrying the excalibur in his shoulder. Hellboy grabs a cellphone from his pocket, and dials his friend Abe Sapien's number. "Hey Abe...heh. Just called if you ever recieved the box of rotten eggs. You know us two. We're way back. You..you're special to me Abe. Consider it a gift from me to you, that's all," He goes outside of the pub. Lightning roars and the English sky darkens. "Seriously what's with this country's stupid weather?" he thought. As he walks down the road, he hears footstep following him from the back. He turns around, seeing no one's there. He walks again. And again he hears the damn steps. Look at it again, still nothing. Pissed, Hellboy waits for the footsteps. As soon as he hears it, he grabs his samaritan and... nothing. He holsters his samaritan back, and as he turns back his head, sees a blonde in front of him. Hellboy was startled. "'Lo Cherry," John Constantine said. "Now let's do this easy eh? You hand me the sword over, and you can be on your way. How's that?" "Hmm. Let's see...em...no," Hellboy said as he shruggs Constantine off. "You know it'll be much easier if you can live to see your girl for another day," John said. The words put Hellboy into a halt. "I've made me research on you "Hellboy". I know you don't want to do this. So I'm offering ya. There's another way you know. I can kill the monster your planning to sock about. Then you can go back to your girl. All you have to do is to give the bloody sword," Hellboy started walking again. Trying to get away from the man as soon as possible. "You know mate. Its not wise to leave a girl ya know. You can't imagine... what might happen to her if you do." Hellboy stopped. Constanine puts on a grin as Hellboy enraged look turns towards him. John pissed off somebody he shouldn't have. Hellboy approaches John, and said, "I could use a warm up." "I know you would say that." Hellboy raises his right hand of doom and attempts to swipe Consantine off. But suddenly becomes paralyzed and immobile. He was pinned down to the floor written with sigils. "What the Hell?!" "Its a binding spell. No need to waste energy casue that's unreakable...well to you. Now you stay put now mate. I'll be having this thank you," Constantine said as he grabs the sword. Hellboy watches as Constanine leaves him pinned down. But the thought of Ogdru flying in the sky fills him, and tries to stand up and move. Constantine sees the ruckus and said, "Whoah their lad. You can't break through that. Its too strong." But Hellboy kept on and with adrenaline managed to break through the spell. "Unbelievable," Constantine thought. Hellboy gets his balance, visibly exhausted, and charges at Constantine. John drops the sword and jumps out of the way. John punches Hellboy in the chin, but Hellboy lets out a punch of his own, sending Constantine a few feet away. Constantine retaliated and aims a Webley at the demon. "Listen ere. I don't want to use this." Hellboy grabs his own samaritan and fires, but misses. John fires his revovler in realiation, and both were in an intense gun fight. John lets out 4 shots that hit Hellboy in the chest, but Helboy was unaffected and fired his samaritan which hit Constanine in the shoulder. The Brit was visibly hurt and laid down, and Hellboy charges at him with his samaritan aimed. John grabs his lighter and sends magical fire at Hellboy. But Hellboy blocks it with his right hand. As he looks about, Constantine was gone. John appears from the back and hangs on Hellboy's back. Hellboy tries to shake him off, but Constantine mananaged to write an incantation on Hellboy's skin. And as he lets go, a burst of godly energy hits Hellboy. It was a spell, and Hellboy falls to his knees in pain with his coat tattered. Constantine punches Hellboy in the jaw, kicks him on the side, and knees him in the face. Hellboy falls back. Seeing his opponent fallen, Costantine tries to get the sword from Hellboy, but Hellboy sucker punches him in the torso. Sending the poor Brit away. "Ah bollocks!" Constantine murmers from the pain. Four of his ribs was destroyed with that bloody clean punch, and one shard of bone was aiming close to his heart. It felt horrible being punched by a boulder fist, especially in the ribs. He gets up carefully not to get his ribs stab him in the heart. Hellboy walks towards him with sword in hand. Constantine whips his trench coat at Hellboy, gashing his cheek. Hellboy tries to send a hook at John, but John dodges it and lets out a punch of his own, but Hellboy grabs his hand and slams him to the ground. Hellboy lifts Constantine over his head and throws him, with John slamming back on the ground. Constantine gets up and yells a spell "Fiat bloody lux" and Hellboy was thrown several feet from an explosion. Constantine summons a souls strom, and Hellboy was lifted from his feet by ghouls and powerful wind, and he spins midair, colliding with debris. Before Hellboy landing face first back to the ground with force. Constantine then throws the coat at Hellboy, and the coat wraps around Hellboy tighly and tightly, trying to break every bone in Hellboy's body and to suffocate him. Hellboy feels the coat, and its powers draining him. But with a press, Hellboy managed to take the damn coat off of him and throws it. Hellboy was visible weakened and his shoulders and arms are sore, and the coat flies back to Constantine, who was surrounded by undead footmen. "Ready to give up," John said. "Fuck you," Hellboy said as he raise his sword and a band of undead knights came his aid. "Shite", John murmers. And the two armies fight each other. One of the footmen grabs hold of Hellboy, and John whisks an incantation that blasted Hellboy. Hellboy grabs the footmen and smashes him to the ground, before one of Hellboy's knights grabs Constantine by the neck. Constantine uses a spell and the corpse went down back to a pile of bones. But Hellboy suddenly grabs Constantine and throws him away. John ges back up and shows his twin blade, and attempts to slash at Hellboy, but Hellboy parries with the excalibur. Hellboy thrusts at Constantine, but Constantine dodges and punches Hellboy square in the face, before attempting another wild slash. But Hellboy blocks it and the two blades grinded each other. "Hmm," Hellboy grinned as he twist his excalibur, locks the twin blade in its shaft, before flipping it away and sending the blade out of Constantine's hand. John looks and takes a gulp as Hellboy swing his excalibur. John tries to get away, but the blade sinked into John shoulder, splitting his arms, and finally slices off John's thumb. John yells in pain and grabs his bleeding hand. "Fu-cking bollocks! That thumb was new!" But John takes vengeance and kicks Hellboy in the guts, making him drop his blade. John again kicks Hellboy's head and tries to get the excalibur, but Hellboy picks John up and throws him with deadly force. John landed heavily on the ground, and Hellboy grabs a grenade and throws it at John. The grenade explodes and Constantine with it. Seeing the remains of the blonde in flames, Hellboy feels relieved and grabs his samaritan and shoots off the remaining walking corpses, even his own. He unholsters it and grabs the excalibur. Walks away from the battle thinking it was over. "Aye, bloody...fuck!" John said as he grasped his side. He's out of Hellboy's sight, but it won't help him as he is wounded to a meaty pulp. Aside from ribs and faced being smashed, his leg too was shredded by the grenade. If it wasn't for his quick evasion and some spells, he could have been turned into a British salsa. "So Reddy, guess it ain't smart to try to dance with you face to face. I'll have to use me own dirty tricks then ponce," John said as he fixes his coat and goes towards Hellboy's direction. Hellboy falls down from his walking. The sun has disappeared and dark skies are already above. Hellboy is going to see the apocalypse, and its his bad luck he'll be late for it. The wounds he sustained is still there, but Hellboy managed to pick himself up, and carries the sword in his back. "I suppose I shoulda waited for you like wa I said eh?" An Irish redhead girl said. It was Alice Monaghan, and Hellboy was visibly shocked o see his love in front of him. "Al, what the Hell are you doing?" "Came to pick you up," she said as she approaches the downed devil. "Please Alice, go back now," Hellboy pleads. "Oh you. You and your always 'I go this' attitude. If you're going to face this wee armageddon. Might as well go with ya," "Alice please," But the redhead wraps her arms round around Hellboy, which silences the grunt. Tears flows from Hellboy's cheeks as he rests his head on Alice's shoulder. "Damn this. You don' know how happy I am to see-- But before he can finish Alice suddenly grabs the excalibur, and pummels Hellboy with it. Alice makes a backflip away from Hellboy, before landing besides John Constantine, who was actually watching all the drama with a devilish grin. "Y-you!" Hellboy said as he wipes blood from his lips. "Magic is all about misdirecion mate," John said while the image of Alice disappears into smoke. "Street magicians always say that hands are faster than the eyes. They were half right." Hellboy gets up with rage. He was visibly pissed. Using the image of his beloved Alice as an illusion for a second rate cheap trick was something he would never ever tolerate. He charges at Constantine, "I'll kill you!" John readies himself for the charge. He digs deep and stares at Hellboy's hot rage-filled eyes. He aims both his hands at Hellboy and starting chanting a powerful curse. "Atom deugdon onion. Ratin biuatom Hellboy iearu!" Hellboy suddenly felt a sharp pain in his head. He stops and falls down grasping his head filled with pain. Nausea attacks his stomach, vertigo and dizziness strikes his head, and his body became stiff and filled with pain. "Good thing I got that one right," John said. But Hellboy managed to gather a small portion of strength to stand a little up and strikes Constantine. John dodges it and folls with a jab to Hellboy jaw. Hellboy tries to deliver a roundhouse, Constantine block it and knees him to the chin. With his legs shaking, Hellboy raises his right hand and strikes it down on Constantine, but Constantine utters a spell, "Fiat bloody lux!" and Hellboy was thrown feets away from a powerful explosion. He was down and unconscious. Constantine draws a sigil on he floor, and finally binds Hellboy in a binding spell, his body disappears to nothing. Winner: John Constantine Epilogue "Constantine...you weren't supposed to kill him," The Phantom Stranger said as he arrrived moments after the battle ended. John gets up from his bed of roses, "Didn't killed him Chief, watch..." John flips his fingers and Hellboy falls out of nowhere, moaning in pain and headache. "Binding spells, very useful against a bugger like that." "Then you would need all the binding spell you can get," Stanger said. He puts his hand on Hellboy back, and whispers "Anung un Rama", and Hellboy suddenly was healed and opened his eyes before getting back up. "Aww, wha about me mate?" Constantine said showing his thumb stump. "Fuck you blondie," Hellboy said as he lits up a cigarrette. "Hellboy. I am the Phantome Starnger. I have walked eons in this world and has always kept he balance of good and evil. But now an enemy trmebles that you are destined to face. Me and John Constantine shall help you." "I don't need help. Especially on strangers like you," The Stranger prevents him from walking away. "We won't help you. Only assist you. The dragon will not be defeated hat easily, and as desined, you will destroy it. We are here to make sure you are safe for your return to your loved ones." Hellboy shruggs off the Stranger's hand. "You can tag along. But its up to you to keep up," Hellboy said. John lits up a cigarette and grins. "Hellboy, Phantome Stranger, and John Constantine, three big fuckers in one crossover. How much can you get? Ogdru, that bastard be ready to be fucked." Expert's Opinion Experts believed that although Hellboy has the upper hand in physicality and in close quarters, John Constantine's magic was deemed superior. John ultimately has the better and more dangerous weapons in his disposal. His sigils prevented Hellboy from even laying his hands on him. Hellboy on the other hand was weak against magic and ghosts, which Constantine has in his disposal. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Rematch Information I know some think of this battle as unfair, lopsided, or not meant to be. But the previous battle was innacurate, and doesn't deserve to be in this wiki. The reason to why I created this rematch is that the previous battle used two seperate characters of Hellboy and John Constantine, which are different from each other. I created this battle to represent a more accurate description, and used the most well known versions. So let's just get it over with and clean this wiki by rematching inaccurate battles we find. Battle vs. Slender Man (by Lasifer and El Alamein) Hellboy grunted as he hopped over the weak chain-link fence. The night was heavy and thick in its darkness. One kerosene lamp dangled from Hellboy's grip, and with a mighty toss, he chucked the lantern into the darkness. The kerosene exploded into a ball of fire, lighting up the dark woods. The shadows danced behind the magnificent fire. Hellboy gave a short cough and gave a few heavy steps forward, crunching in the dead leaves littering the ground. He was out on the hunt, his cautious eyes scanning the dark forest surrounding him. Sniffing quietly, Hellboy made his careful approach to a tiled building several meters past the trees. Outside the doorway to the building, he found a lined paper with a pencil drawing of a stick-figure with the word “RUN!” written on it in capital letters. Ripping the paper off of the wall and dropping it onto the grass, Hellboy placed his massive foot onto the note and pushed into the tiled room. A match struck. In the feeble light, Hellboy made out a small chair leaning against the wall, but not much else. The room smelled awful. Turning, he found fecal matter smeared on the white tile. Wincing, Hellboy backed up and turned around. Suddenly, his vision clouded over with a gray static. Grunting in surprise, he peered through the static and made out a tall, white-faced figure standing motionless. “Hey ugly…” Hellboy mutters, coughing, “Eat shit.” He raises his Good Samaritan and fires a shot point-blank into his attacker. Hellboy’s vision clears. The Slender Man is gone. Only a faint green trail of phosphorescent light leads off into the woods at five-foot intervals. “Crazy bastard…” Hellboy whispers to himself. He blows out his match and takes off out of the building into the forest, his vision rapidly adjusting to the dark. The night surrounds him in its stillness and darkness, and all Hellboy can hear are the sounds of his own heavy footsteps. Off in the distance, a child laughs – a high-pitched, unreal giggle. Hellboy looks to the right, craning his neck to see the kid. The child screams. Hellboy turns off of the path and heads into the thick forest, pushing through the low branches of the evergreen trees and stumbling through the dirt. A thick drop of blood falls from Hellboy’s giant nostril. He sniffs and another drop splatters onto his arm. A stab of pain rips through his head and he doubles over in agony.? Wiping sweat from his forehead, he continues to follow the child's screams, until finally getting a good sight on the child, a young man, standing straight, screaming. “The hell you doin' out here, kid? Isn't it past curfew?” Hellboy yells, trying to get his voice over the child's loud screaming. “Something bothering ya?!” Hellboy yelled again. The child soon stops his screaming, looks up, and stares at Hellboy oddly. Grunting, Hellboy clasps a huge hand to his forehead, his vision again covered in the mysterious gray static. “Ah! What the fu-!” screams Hellboy, making out the Slender figure once more, before being slammed by a black tentacle and knocked back twenty-feet by another. Hellboy grunts as he gets off the grassy forest floor and readies his Right Hand of Doom. “Alright, asshole! Come out and fight!” yells Hellboy into the dark forest, with his vision slowly being covered in static once more. The Slender Man teleports directly behind Hellboy ready to prey on a new victim. “Hehe” Hellboy chuckles before he quickly turns and delivers a punch straight into the gut of the blank-faced figure, knocking him feet away back into the dark forest. “Ha! Take that asshole!” Hellboy continues his hunt for the creature in the forest, again stumbling on a note pinned upon a large tree without leaves. Hellboy grunts and grabs the note, taking a quick gander at the drawing, reading “ALWAYS WATCHES. NO EYES”. Hellboy rips the paper in two and walks away. “The hell is up with these goddamn notes?” Hellboy mutters to himself as he walks along, bumping into a van next to a rusted truck, noticing yet another note. “Another one? You've got to be kidding me.” Hellboy mutters again, gazing at the note reading “NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO.” with the Slender Man drawn in the middle. "Let's end this here and now..." muttered Hellboy. He tucks the Good Samaritan into his holster and pulls out Big Baby, cradling the enormous weapon with both hands. His nostrils flaring in anticipation, Hellboy licks his lips nervously, waiting. Blood fountains from his nose in a matter of seconds, his head erupting like a volcano in pain. Hellboy drops his weapon and retches on all fours into the grass. Looking up, past the sweat and blood pouring off of his head, he sees the Slender Man approaching ever nearer, never seeming to ever move physically, simply approaching. His ears fill with the crackling buzz of never-ending radio static. Hellboy roars in rage and stands up through the pain, reaching down for Big Baby. Spitting dark liquid from his mouth and coughing, he levels the weapon point-blank and fires. A small explosion tears through the forest, and the Slender Man, in all of its might and power, feels a very basic feeling of shock and surprise moments before it's all but de-atomized, thrown to tiny bits all across the flaming wreckage of the burning forest. Hellboy instantly finds relief from his pain and sits down, panting in exhaustion.? The Slender Man was not dead. In all of the damage wreaked on its body, it simply fled its physicaly being back to the otherworldy dimension from which it belonged... gone, and thoroughly defeated. Expert's Opinion Hellboy emerged victorious over the Slender Man thanks to his greater experience in fighting foes similar to the blank-faced horror. Slender Man's passive-aggressive fighting style was too subtle to fairly take on Hellboy's head-on aggressive rush, and this was ultimately his undoing. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Kroq-Gar (by Monkey Doctor 33) TBW Expert's Opinion TBW Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Comic Book Warriors Category:Demons Category:Beast Warriors Category:European Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:Anti-Hero Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Magic Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors